ben_10_omniverse_and_supernoobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Show No Noob
Plot The episode starts at Burger Shack, where Tyler, Roach, Kevin and Ben are waiting in line to take their order. Suddenly, the doors blast open, to reveal Zombozo beginning to loot from the cashier. Ben transformed into Atomix and began to shoot nuclear beams at Zombozo, then realising that the restaurant is very small. Zombozo leaves with the money, until Atomix flies out of the door to catch him, however, he wasn't seen anywhere at all... Ben comes back, and realise that Roach payed for the burgers and the chilli fries. He sits down and talks about Zombozo's unexpected disappearance. Rook comes in and sits down beside Ben, and began to talk about a circus which just opened up 2 minutes ago. Ben and the gang ran outside, only to see a huge circus tent, balloons and a banner for the shows premier. Tyler looks at the banner, confused. Count Venamus arrives and tells the noobs that he is going to take over the world. Kevin says that a circus is going on. Venamus turns around and talks about his fear of clowns. He leaves. Rook walks inside, only to see Acid Breath, Frightwig and Thumbskull preparing for the big show. Ben transformed into Chromastone and walks in; only to freak out of a huge tarantula hanging upside down on the ceiling. Kevin screams, only to disrupt the circus freaks at their work. Acid Breath began to shoo them away, only to get blasted by Chromastone. Zombozo began to greet the ladies, gentlemen and the children as the circus was about to start. The circus freaks ran towards the backstage to collect their equipment. Chromastone transformed back into Ben and began to sit down on a seat, and asked for Kevin to transform into an alien to listen to the circus freaks' huge plan. Kevin transformed into Ghostfreak and flew towards the backstage. 2 minutes into the circus, and Ben is already bored. Kevin returns and told Ben that their plan is to destroy all of humanity with only one weapon. This is where Ben began to use his brain, he told Tyler and Roach to follow Kevin towards the tarantula and snip it off. They left; Ben transformed into Eye Guy and waited for this plan to work, however Ben gets caught by Zombozo and gets kicked on the stage. Eye Guy was confused. Zombozo grabbed a bottle and splashed it on himself to make him scary, Eye Guy freaked out and switched to XLR8 and fled the circus. Rook called Max Tennyson over to check on the circus. Ben's plan, was failing, slightly! The noobs managed to get to the tarantula, and Tyler got out a pair of scissors to cut the strings, the tarantula fell onto the stage, which flung towards Acid Breath, who then attacked Thumbskull for thinking he did this. Ben arrives and sees that his plan worked. 2 seconds later, Max arrives, only to Ben's dismay. Zombozo announces his second act, the "Prosecution Effect", which left Ben falling asleep on Rook's shoulder. Rook askes Ben that how Zombozo isn't defeated yet. Ben turned to Rook and says that he is impossible to defeat, however, Rook asks for Ben to go with the flow, and use Big Chill for this fight, but Ben votes for Feedback, or even Humungousaur for the job. Zombozo asks for everyone to check their pockets, to know that their purses and wallets have been stolen. Shope arrives and sat next to Tyler. She began to question on what is going on; Roach shuses them both and continues to watch the show. Kevin began to fiddle with his Omnitrix. Zombozo finishes the act, where all the purses and wallets have poofed into their owners bags again. They all clapped, while Zombozo bowed. When suddenly, an explosion occurs. Zombozo brings the statues to life, Ben, Rook and the noobs began to freak out. Rook says for Ben to use Big Chill, so Ben did. Ben transformed into Big Chill and flew towards the alive tarantula and froze it, the tarantula divided into 5 and attacked Big Chill. Big Chill turned invisible. Shope transformed into Humungousaur and attacked the tarantula. Zombozo attacked Big Chill which caused him to fall onto the floor, he transformed back into Ben, only for Ben moan about the Omnitrix. Major Events Characters Villains *Zombozo (First Appearance) *Count Venamus (cameo) Aliens Used By Ben *Atomix *Chromastone *Eye Guy (First Appearance) *XLR8 *Big Chill *Benaven *Toepick (First Appearance) By Tyler By Shope *Humungousaur By Kevin *Ghostfreak By Roach Trivia